


Pie Flavor

by BirdBoneGirl



Series: Pie Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Genderswap, Kissing, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdBoneGirl/pseuds/BirdBoneGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to do something special for Deana</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but a lot of these pie fics turned out genderswapped. Probably because I wrote them for my girlfriend! This is the fic that started them all.

Nothing was ever easy. In fact sometimes is seemed the harder she tried, the more things went wrong. This time the problem wasn't so catastrophic as decimating heaven, but it still seemed as devastating in her own mind. All Castiel had wanted was to greet Deana with the perfect pie. It had been months since she had seen her and it was something she knew the hunter would appreciate. So she had arrived at the bunker a bit early and got to work. She had calculated her reaction, she was smile and duck her head and laugh at her and all the past crap that had kept them apart this year would fade away behind her smile. 

And what she had in front of her would not induce smiles. 

So when Sam arrived she found the Angel slumped over the counter, head in the crook of her arm flour coated every surface of the kitchen and there was a steaming pie on the counter, it's top completely black. At least there was no fire. 

"Cas?" She asked hesitantly as she placed the bag of groceries on the table. "Cas what uh, what were you trying to do here?"

Castiel looked up her eyes red rimmed and her hair a tangled mess with streaks of flour in it as well. "I tried to make a pie."

She told him, miserably.

"Yeah, I see that. The top just burnt a little. It should be okay Cas, we'll just scrape the burnt bits off. Deana won't care." Sam was always so nice. 

"That isn't the only problem."

"No?"

"It ummmm... it doesn't taste right."

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

Cas looked up at her dubiously. "She's going to hate it."

"Castiel, nothing in the world could make Deana hate pie. Now what happened? You forget the sugar?"

Cas shook her head. "I was trying to make the perfect pie, Sam. So I...made all the pies."

"I only see one pie here, Cas." Sam said confused. 

The door opened and Deana slunk in the door. She stopped when they were both just staring at her. "Do I have something on my face?" She asked them. "God it smells good in here." She stalked forward towards them. Cas buried her head again. "Is that pie?" She asked hopefully.

"Yup. Cas made it." Sam tells her sister, as she leans back into the counter next to the sink. 

Cas felt a hearty slap on her back. "It's a little crispy on top, but that never stopped me before. Sam grab the plates." Cas didn't look up, too mortified by her failure.

"Uh, Cas seems to think she made it wrong." Sam whispers to Deana, Cas can here her taking down plates. 

Cas peeked out of her hiding place at Dean who looked skeptical. "It's pie. There is never anything wrong with pie."

"There is definitely something wrong with this pie." Cas grumbled.

"Come on Cas, what is it?"

"I was making you the perfect pie..."

"yeah..."

"And I couldn't figure out what flavor to make it..."

"and..."

'So I made it every flavor."

"What do you mean every flavor?"

I made every flavor in the cookbook and made it into one recipe. It ummm....I think I did it wrong."

Deana looked at her, then to the purple gooey mess of a pie and back at her again. Then without any hesitation she plunged her fork into the gloop pulled up a quivering fork full and stuck in her mouth. Her face went through a series of expressions that Cas couldn't quite decipher, but she decided they weren't good. 

"Cas?" Deana whispered as she swallowed down the bite. 

"I'm so sorry Dean." Cas said from the depths of depair and the cocoon of her hair once more. 

"That is the most" she smacked her lips, "delicious pie I have ever eaten."

Cas lifted her head in astonishment. 

Sam gives her a look, "Yeah, Dean? What does it taste like?"

Dean grinned licking her fork off and plunging it back into the pie. "You know what flavor it is Sammy?"

Sam shook her head, arms folded on her chest. 

"It's Pie flavor."

Sam laughed, her head thrown back. Cas looked from one to the other not sure if the joke was on her or if she should join. Before she could decided how to react Deana's face was right in hers. "Thanks, Cas," she said and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "I missed you."


End file.
